


Saad's Date Night

by jessi_08



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon asked Hilary out on a date, now it's time for him to actually come through on it with a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saad's Date Night

Brandon wasn’t sure what had infected his brain but he’d asked Hilary Knight out a week ago and now he was as nervous as he’s ever been. This was worse than his first high school, international, and NHL games combined. He debated throwing up in the bushes outside the team USA house but figured that’d be a really bad start. So instead, he stood in front of the door, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and his other raised to the door to knock. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves before he knocked. 

When the door swung open, it revealed Amanda Kessel and Meghan Duggan, who hurried out. Amanda quickly fixed his tie and hair and put the flowers upright in his hands while Meghan brushed his shirt off and tucked it in. They took a step back and inspected their work, giving each other a nod before turning back to him.

“Now, she doesn’t want to talk about just hockey, so talk about your hometown, how you grew up, your family,” Meghan said quickly.

“Avoid talking about pets, she misses having a dog around.”

“She likes the ocean, and being warm.”

“She’s a huge dork, so she’ll get going with those Star Trek and Wars movies.”

“Just be yourself, she’ll like it.”

“Oh and don’t let your jaw hit the floor too hard when you see her. We did much better work on her than you, though you do look really good tonight Saad. Didn’t know you could clean up so well.”

“Thanks? I think.” Brandon offered a small smile and Amanda chuckled patting his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry man, she’s really excited too. However, you hurt her and I’ll have Phil call in a favor and get your ass Kronwalled this season.” Amanda grinned and she opened the door and shoved him through it. Nearly stumbling inside he came face to face with Hilary who just smiled at him. Amanda was right, his jaw did drop, Hilary was stunning. 

“Hi…” he whispered, earning an elbow from Meghan. “Hi,” he said with a little more force before he handed her the flowers, “um… for you?”

“Thanks,” Hilary smiled, taking them, “I’ll jus—”

“Got it, you guys have fun,” Amanda cut her off, grabbing the flowers as Meghan practically shoved them out the door. 

“Sorry about them, they were a bit excited I agreed to go out,” Hilary chuckled, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Yeah, my boys were a little excited too.” 

“Who knew our teams would be so interested in our dating lives,” Hilary said wryly and Brandon laughed running a hand through his hair.

“I thought that high school stuff stayed in high school.”

“Oh no my friend, it’s forever. Don’t you know the song, High School Never Ends?”

“Oh god, there’s a song about it?” he exclaimed and Hilary laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

“Oh yeah man, great song. I’ll have to make you listen to it.”

“Sounds good,” he smiled, “so, how’s sneaking some Olive Garden into the movies sound for a first date?”

“Like I’m going on the best first date ever!”

x-x-x

“I can’t believe they kicked us out with five minutes left!” Hilary yelled as Brandon laughed, walking next to her.

“I mean we did break half a dozen rules.”

“Yeah but we were almost finished with the movie, how rude of them.” Hilary shook her head chuckling. The couple walked side by side, back to the car. 

“Want to head back to my apartment, we can find the end online?”

“Saad, what kind of lady do you think I am?”

“The kind that wants to figure out the ending of a Disney movie we just watched?” Hilary paused for a moment, thinking hard. She did want to find out the end, but didn’t want Brandon to get the wrong idea. “Hils, I’m not that kind of guy either.” He smiled and Hilary nodded, taking his hand.

“Sounds like a plan then.” 

That’s how they ended up finding themselves on Brandon’s couch, a tub of ice cream between them as they watched Disney movies together. That’s also how they found themselves waking up the next morning after having fallen asleep the night before.

“Oh fuck, Duggs is gonna kill me,” Brandon said as he woke up to the sun filtering through the blinds.

“You? She’s gonna kill me, but for now stop moving, you’re comfortable,” Hilary said, snuggling closer to him, “you realize how overdressed we were to be sneaking into the movies like we were 15 again?”

“That’s ok. I figured if I was going to get arrested with a pretty girl, then I best look good in my mug shots,” he joked. Hilary looked up at him, smiling warmly before leaning up and kissing him softly.

“I had a great time last night,” she said and he grinned, kissing her again. 

“So did I.”

“I’d be willing to do it again even.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, but maybe next time we don’t get kicked out before the end of the movie?”

“I don’t know Hils, that’s a tall order right there.”

“And maybe no garlic so we can actually make out like teenagers in the back of the theater.”

“You’re really going to make this not getting kicked out thing hard.” He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her again. “Ok, so no garlic, no getting caught, ok. I should get you back though, you guys have training soon.”

“Alright,” she sighed, getting up, “man, this is going to be fun explaining. 

“I’ll help,” he offered and she grinned shaking her head. 

“You’re too much.”

x-x-x

“Where have you been?” Meghan yelled as Hilary opened the door.

“We’ve been worried sick.”

“Sorry, we fell asleep on his couch while watching Disney movies.”

“Oh sure! We so believe that,” Amanda called after her as Hilary made her way upstairs.

“Knock, knock?” Brandon said from the door and both women turned on their heels to face him. “Um she left her shoes in the car,” he said and handed them over to Meghan.

“What did you two really get up to last night, or do we not want to know?”

“She made me watch Disney movies,” he grinned. “We’re doing it again next weekend. Cya girls!” he added as he walked back to his car.

“Oh my god, they really didn’t do anything,” Meghan gasped.

“They had a teenager date… how lame. Who else can we set up that is actually going to be juicy?”

“You and Sid the kid?”

“Don’t go there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompted this one, hope it lives up to the long wait I put you through! Let me know!


End file.
